


Lurking

by MMOW (ShrinkedPeach)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Related, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, I SAID MORRO RIGHTS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Regret, Self-Esteem Issues, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/MMOW
Summary: Funny thing: Once a ghost has possessed you, you're basically one of the strongest tie-ins it still has to this realm. But Lloyd doesn't mind. He can finally feel like he actually gets Morro.





	Lurking

The thing about ghosts is that once one has possessed you, your body sort of becomes an open door. Not necessarily to all ghosts, but to that one.

This has become the case for Lloyd and Morro. Obviously, it would be hard (if not impossible) for Morro to actually possess him from the Departed Realm. Besides, it didn't seem like he wanted to.

Regardless, Lloyd feels when Morro shows up to check on them. Maybe it was training under the same master, or simply Lloyd's compassionate/inviting nature...but it made him a little nervous how casually Morro could see through his eyes. Even if he couldn't take control of Lloyd or actually appear in Ninjago, the connection was still there.

It isn't only that. Sometimes, he swears he hears Morro's laughter ringing through his ears in response to Jay's jokes at dinner. It almost seems quieter, though. Not nearly as biting or bitter as his usual laugh.

Then there are other times. Times the connection grows just strong enough. Lloyd had this sudden curiosity about Kai and urge to ask him something. He couldn't fathom what, though. Then when the others left, he heard himself speak.

_How did you come to accept him?_

"What? Accept who? You feeling alright, Lloyd?" came Kai's response.

"Oh, nevermind. Didn't mean to worry or bother you" Lloyd said a bit hastily, himself again. But he knew what Morro meant. He was asking how Kai was fine with watching someone else become the Green Ninja.

The worst of the visits came when he was with Wu. Sometimes, if he was around Wu too long, Lloyd felt a heavy weight in his chest. It was hard to talk to Wu when all that filled his head was a mantra of _I'm sorry_.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be who you...we...thought I'd be. I tried. I really did._

It was so loud. So upset with himself. With the world. With destiny. With everything.

Lloyd didn't even notice the tear that rolled down his cheek until it was almost dried away. He excused himself and went outside for some fresher air. He looked around to make sure nobody could overhear. This was silly, and probably could have been communicated by thought. But he wanted to say it.

"Uh...hey. I know you've been watching us. If you're still there, I wanna tell you he knows. That you're sorry, I mean. And I don't think he ever blamed you. You were a kid who believed the words of his master. So who would? He isn't disappointed. Even now. Whenever he can talk about you, all he tells people is how you were his most disciplined and motivated student. I think he is just...worried. And sad. All he's wanted for you is to be okay with who you are. Enjoy who you are. Grow into yourself. He thinks he is the one who failed you, because you never got to do that."

Morro left. But that wasn't the last Lloyd had seen of him. In closer battles, the wind would sometimes pick up or change direction perfectly so that the Bounty could be carried to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how I got this idea, but I tried. I love them both so much. Thank you for reading.


End file.
